fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Celica/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Bound Hero Battle * "Alm... Don't do anything rash. We can't let our guard down." (Intro with Alm) Celica (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Summoned * "I am Celica, a priestess. Though I'd rather avoid bloodshed, I am prepared to fight if I must." Home * "The Askran Kingdom is so beautiful. It saddens me to hear that it is also engulfed in conflict." * "I was thinking about a childhood friend of mine. For some reason, we can never quite seem to meet up... Is it fate that keeps us apart?" * "I'm going to offer a prayer to Mila. Would you care to join me? I think you'll find it calming. I know I do." * "If you get tired, please let me know. I'll pour you some hot tea, and we'll take a break together." * "I trained as a priestess at a priory. And before that, I lived in Ram, a small village... But even further back, I lived in a castle. Keep that between us, OK?" * "Are you Summoner? I was asked to bring you a message from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "There's something I'd like to speak to you about. Will you listen to what I have to say ? As you know, people call me Celica. But, actually... I have another name. My true name is Anthiese. This is a secret I have to guard closely. If the people of Zofia were to learn of it, it would result in a pointless war. I do feel safe telling you, though. In fact, I want you to understand. You matter to me. I trust you with my life. Even if I return to my world, please remember the time we spent. Think of me... The girl called both Celica... and Anthiese." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "May the goddess Mila protect us all." * "I take my duties, as princess of Zofia, quite seriously." * "Tell me, is there anyone in your life who is...essential to you?" * "Oh? What is it that you need?" * "Being here, with you, restores my spirit." * "Alright, alright." * "I wonder if Alm is doing well..." * "*laughs*" Map * "Let's go." * "Oh?" * "Of course." Level up * "I have the strength to fight, too!" (5-6 stats up) * "Hard work does bring results." (3-4 stats up) * "Oh...what a disappointment." (1-2 stats up) * "This strength that you've given me will not go to waste." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Grant me strength!" * "My apologies." * "It's over!" * "Not about to stop here!" Defeat * "So sorry..." Celica (Fallen Heroes) Summoned * "I am Lord Duma's faithful servant, Celica. I shall fill this world...with Lord Duma's power..." Home * "All is for Lord Duma's sake. Someday this world, too, shall belong to him. Heeheehee..." * "More...about me? There is nothing more. I have nothing special. Nothing..." * "Why do you insist on spending so much time near me? You are...a strange one..." * "Would you accept Lord Duma's blessing? You'll become more powerful than you know. You'll obtain the power...to destroy all... Heehee..." * "I know not of whom, but I sometimes have...visions...of a familiar face. It's the face of... Of my..." * "Your friend Friend sends blessings... From Lord Duma. Heeheehee..." (Greeting from friend) * "The visions appear as dreams... I see myself living in a small village... With an old man and a young boy. And I want...to go there... Yet, I do not know them or this village. It vexes me so. I am certain you are the cause of these visions... You and the warmth you have shown me. What was that? You think that someday...I can go there? Curious... I am Lord Duma's faithful servant. And yet... I feel like I might believe your words... No. I mustn't give in." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "What...?" * "Don't touch me!" * "I am Duma's faithful servant." * "Alm? Who...who is that? The name is familiar..." * "If you show me to a field with flowers... I'll make you a wreath..." * "Aagh, Alm...! Do it now... Kill me!" * "You are warm... Like a light that pierces the darkness..." Map * "Yes." * "What's next?" * "Certainly." Level up * "Bow before the might of Lord Duma!" (5-6 stats up) * "Thank you... Lord Duma..." (3-4 stats up) * "What...madness...is this?!" (1-2 stats up) * "This shall bring me closer still to Lord Duma's vision." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Perish!" * "Fool." * "By Duma's power!" * "Rule by strength!" Defeat * "It's better this way..." Celica (Arrival of the Brave) Summoned * "I am Celica, a warrior priestess in service to the goddess Mila. I heard a voice calling out to me... Was it you?" Home * "Warrior priestesses of old once wore outfits just like this. Appropriate garb when locked in a battle for the fate of the world, don't you think?" * "I hope that the world can one day find peace and that those precious to me remain safe... That's my prayer to Mila." * "Alm entrusted me with this sword. Ever since childhood, he's been extremely kind...as well as brave." * "I sensed someone calling out to me. No, not just one person...but many. What could that mean?" * "Prayer and reflection are important, but as a warrior priestess I must keep up my sword training as well. I wonder if someone here would be willing to play the role of opponent." * "I've come to check up on you in place of Friend. Are you getting along as usual?" (Greeting from friend) * "It may be odd for a warrior priestess to admit this, but...I do not enjoy fighting. If it were up to me, I would never hurt another living soul. However, if something or someone important to me needs defending, I have no choice but to fight. I must sound like such a hypocrite... Do you think poorly of me? You say I'm a truly kind person? N-no, I disagree... Not long ago, I angered someone very close to me. His only wrongdoing was casting his own safety aside so he could fight for his full convictions without hesitation. In fact, you remind me of him... Just a little. Perhaps that's why I'm willing to fight to protect you. If I stay by your side...then I'm sure my reasons for fighting will become clear." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Warrior priestesses of old wore outfits just like this. Do you think it suits me?" * "Oh! You startled me. You like playing tricks, huh? The truth is...I do, too." * "In order to protect Mila, a warrior priestess must be adept with both magic and the sword." * "This sword is a curious one. It can be wielded by royalty alone." * "No matter the distance between us, it feels like Alm is right by my side." * "Oh, Alm... No matter where I am, I always find myself thinking of you. Are you thinking of me?" * "You are this world's hope. By protecting you, I'll help keep the darkness at bay." Map * "We're all right." * "Hmm..." * "I'll clear a path." Level Up * "Such strength would be impossible without everyone's support." (5-6 stats up) * "There's nothing wrong with steady progress. Don't you agree?" (3-4 stats up) * "Oh, how unfortunate... I must have lost my usual stride." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you so much. Your trust in me shall be rewarded." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Place your trust in me!" * "Your feelings give me strength!" * "By Mila's grace!" * "Guide my hand!" Defeat * "No... Alm..." Celica (Queen of Valentia) Summoned * "I'm Celica, queen of the One Kingdom of Valentia. If I can help this world find peace, too, then I simply must." Home * "It's so lively here with people from so many different worlds. It reminds me of my own travels. I wonder how everyone is doing..." * "As a queen, every day is quite busy— but also quite fulfilling. I couldn't be happier. I do face every day with Alm, after all." * "In my world, two long-warring kingdoms are finally at peace. And now, it's Askr's turn." * "The flowers in the garden are in full bloom. They're beautiful, aren't they? Let's take a stroll together." * "May all those precious to me, and everyone in my kingdom, know happiness... Now and forever. Hm? Oh, I was just finishing saying my prayers to the goddess Mila." * "Your ally asked me to come say hello. Be sure to remain good friends with Friend, OK?" (Greeting from friend) * "Now that Alm and I rule our kingdom, we spend all our time together. I'm so happy for that, but I wonder... Every day, Alm is stuck inside the castle, busy with the tasks of his new position. Sometimes when I look into his eyes, I think he'd rather be charging into battle, sword held overhead. I don't wish for him to be in such danger, of course... But I do want him to be true to himself. Being summoned here by you, however, has reminded me of something. It takes resolve not only to fight when called upon, but also to lay down your arms in times of peace. If someday the two of us must once again march onto the battlefield, I won't hesitate to do what I must. I have you to thank for reminding me of my own resolve." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Celica. Queen of the One Kingdom of Valentia." * "Wha—?! Oh, it's you. You're such a trickster." * "Right now, I'm just happy I can be with Alm." * "I'm a little sad that I can't see my former traveling companions... And it makes me feel a little lonely." * "Our duty is to Valentia. We'll transform it into a land of abundance, where people no longer make war with one another." * "Don't let me go, Alm... Don't ever leave my side." * "I believe in you. Never give up." Map * "I have hope." * "Like this?" * "Leave it to me." Level Up * "To think I could grow this much! It's all thanks to you and Alm." (5-6 stats up) * "I mustn't stop growing simply because I've become a queen." (3-4 stats up) * "My apologies... Perhaps I haven't been as focused as I should be..." (1-2 stats up) * "Even now, I continue to be surprised by my own potential." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You should pray." * "Mila guide me!" * "I shall stop you!" * "For the future of this land!" Defeat * "Alm... I'm sorry..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes